


As They Appear

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Nick Fury Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's never been a fan of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Appear

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!
> 
> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Prompt: Surprise

He hates surprises. Everyone is fully aware of this. It is a matter of survival to know that Director Fury is not a fan of surprises. That’s probably why the medical tech is babbling at a speed Nick hasn’t had enough sleep to process. “Spit it out.”

 

“Sir, Agent Coulson—“

 

“I know.”

 

“Sir, the med team was able to revive him. He’s in surgery now.”

 

“Keep me notified.” To his credit, nothing shows until the door’s closed. Nick—not Director Fury—lets himself break for a second before he goes to make sure Phil—not Agent Coulson; _Phil_ —is alive.


End file.
